


Freefall

by septinembers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cloud God Baekhyun, Drabble, Earth God Kyungsoo, M/M, Thunder/Lightning God Jongdae, Water God Sehun, Wind God Chanyeol, brief mentions of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septinembers/pseuds/septinembers
Summary: Chanyeol, the wind god, always brought the cloud god on every journey to earth. All previous journeys of theirs, however, fall short around of a new one this time.





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 for a drabble contest. It's originally posted on AFF (I'm there as curiosityrovers) so I haven't made much edit to this! I hope you enjoy reading!

The sky woke with a baby blue color, sprinkled by thousands of white cotton mass and the occasional flock of birds blocking the rays of sun. Eventually, as the sun creeps higher and higher, the sky fades into a gloomy gray, a sign of what was to come.

Chanyeol watches him sitting atop a cloud, chin resting on one palm as white mist continue to dance out of those dainty fingertips, linger, and is further sucked towards a vortex of shrieking winds where the cloud god hovered just a distance away.

It was difficult to see clearly when he's inside his gigantic typhoon, the combination of Sehun’s waters and his own winds generating a continuous howling and a constant blur before his vision, but he doesn't miss nor forget the bright smile that graces the boy’s lips which was no doubt incomparable to whatever beauty Kyungsoo, the earth god, had on earth.

 

By then, his storm has sucked in a generous amount of water and clouds, ready to make downfall as they usually did. He hasn't conjured a storm in months (the last being so damaging to the ecosystem that Kyungsoo suspended his godly duties) and was actually looking forward to returning back to earth not because of the humans that dot it but because he loved making the cloud god happy.

Baekhyun loved them, the little things. He found contentment just by watching over them up in his clouds, as they did their mundane activities oblivious to the governing world above them. Chanyeol never quite saw the beauty in it—how the humans did everything in restless cycled manner and clung to ridiculous beliefs—but only the beauty that is Baekhyun, his eyes lit up in excitement and grin equally contagious.

He always took Baekhyun along for every journey. His journeys were nearly sporadic but whenever they leave, Baekhyun’s arms are tight around his waist as he flies them over the world and have a little fun or two, working their own magic on humans they find interest in.

“Baekhyun,” He calls out and the god looks at him, head tilted in curiosity. “Want to come with me today?” He receives a blinding smile in return, a nod, and then the cloud god springs up on his legs and jumps from cloud to cloud towards him.

Chanyeol meets him halfway, abandoning his typhoon much to Sehun’s irritation but before he or Baekhyun could wonder why, Chanyeol whisks both of them away from the screeching sound of his storm with just a gust of his winds.

 

Chanyeol watches him as Baekhyun takes in the numerous colors Kyungsoo’s inhabitants made for themselves. Every so often, little gasps of amazement come out of his mouth further reflected by his eyes that twinkle in delight and he goes on to pointing the things that catches his eyes: they were usually balloons, dogs, or pink and blue cotton candy, something Baekhyun would liken to his clouds but "much more colorful".

“I could only wonder…” Baekhyun muses beside him and Chanyeol hums questioningly in response. “how it must be to live like a human.”

“I’m sure it’s tiring as it can be.” Chanyeol says, eyes zooming in on one particular human whose hands clutch the bouquet of flowers tightly against his chest and body tense in agitation. “Kyungsoo hasn’t been particularly kind these days.”

“I agree.” Baekhyun says. “But there’s so much to experience, so many things to see. These humans are too engrossed in making a living that they’ve forgotten how to live.”

“You would know, huh?” Chanyeol chuckles, Baekhyun following suit.

“We all do, don’t we?” Baekhyun tells him, his eyes clouds of their own in a color of grey tinged with a little sadness and maybe with longing, a desire perhaps for something completely out of their reach.

The human Chanyeol’s been watching has pushed himself off the wall he’s been leaning against, smile frozen intact as another human, a female, stands before him. The man hands her the bouquet of flowers and the female accepts, bowing graciously in thanks. They stand for a moment, the female waiting for the other to make a move but he is too nervous, too rigid as he disguises it with a small laugh.

“He’ll make a move, sooner or later.” Baekhyun quips. Chanyeol looks at him in confusement. Baekhyun nods his head towards Chanyeol’s human. “Maybe he’ll ask her out for lunch.”

“I’m not sure.” Chanyeol murmurs. “He doesn’t seem to be himself right now.”

“Well…” Baekhyun grins. “think you could do something about that? A little bit of pushing, maybe?”

Chanyeol laughs and nods. With a wave of his hand, a gust of wind brings fallen leaves flying and maidens’ skirts to gather up their waist. The wind is strong enough for men to roar as their hats fly away and coats flap in their face. The signboards swing in the air and little children desperately cling to their mothers in attempt to stay on foot but it proves to be no easy feat.

The strength of his winds, however, pushes Chanyeol’s female into the arms of the male in success and while the man drops his arms in fright at first, his smile relaxes as the woman giggles and he offers his arm for her to hold onto. The winds don’t seem to falter in strength but the new couple uses it to their advantage, dancing along with the wind in each step forward.

“It’s your turn, now.” Chanyeol says. “Why don’t you push your thunderclouds back?” Baekhyun scrunches his face in deep thought, Chanyeol internally cooing at the way his button nose crinkles cutely.

“But what about your storm? Jongdae’s going to be very pissed if we cancelled.”

“Don’t worry about that. We can always schedule the storm on another day.” Chanyeol reasons. “For now,” He gestures back to the couple. “we need to make today a special adventure.”

Baekhyun laments on it but he eventually agrees and with a pucker of his lips, he blows away the clump of thunderclouds resting over the city. The clouds drift further and farther away until the sky clears and the sun finally peeks over. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s eyes reflect the dry earth below, thundering clouds within them now a light gray hue sitting atop his irises. “That was lovely.”

Chanyeol looks on as their humans turn around the corner, heads touching and mouths wide in laughter. They enter a small restaurant near the city plaza, the sound of the bell clanging over the door as loud as Chanyeol’s winds could carry it.

The couple must’ve known each other for a few months, judging by their character. But Chanyeol’s known Baekhyun for decades, millenniums rather, and he never once took the risk for his own feelings. They had a lifetime together and an eternity with each other; there’s no one else Chanyeol would like to spend his immortality with. Chanyeol would fall over and over again, even if it meant his winds would no longer catch him, even if it meant another rejection. And he would fling himself into something unfamiliar to continue doing so and achieve that only chance he ever wanted.

“Baekhyun,” He abruptly calls out, startling the other from reverie. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow in curiosity. The gray cloud hues in his eyes begin to swirl slowly. “Where?”

With that, Chanyeol puts out his hand for Baekhyun to hold and when the latter’s soft hand clutches his, he jumps off the cloud pulling Baekhyun down along with him.

Baekhyun shrieks, reaching out for Chanyeol below him but Chanyeol only laughs and lets his winds drag them downwards, onto unfamiliar wonder. “Chanyeol! We can’t! Kyungsoo will get mad at us!”

But Chanyeol doesn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouts and Baekhyun looks at him, eyes wide and the cloud hues swirling in distraught. Chanyeol grins and pulls him closer into his embrace. “Ready for a new adventure?”

At this, Baekhyun laughs in glee and tears fall out of his eyes as he nods and grips Chanyeol’s hand tighter.

They make their descent, two bodies hugging each other as they shoot across the morning sky bright and fiery orange like a hurling comet, as they freefall towards an exciting passion blossoming like the flowers on earth.


End file.
